User blog:BleedingUranium/Soundtrack List
This is going to be an ongoing project, but it should be much faster than the K-ON! one I did, mainly due to episode count. I'm making a list of where every soundtrack song plays in every episode. :) Ep 1: I'll Take Up Sensha-dou! Sensha-dou Koushinkyoku! Panzer Vor! - The convoy moves out Kinpaku Suru Senkyou Desu! - The British tanks engage Konna Futsuu No Gakuen Seikatsutte Suteki Desu! - Our clumsy protagonist heads to school Minna Saikou No Tomodachi Desu! - Saori and Hana introduce themselves Atarashii Asa No Hajimari Desu! - The three friends converse in class Oubou Wa Seito-kai Ni Ataerareta Seitou Na Kenri Desu! - The student council arrives Watashi, Kimemasu! - Miho discusses sensha-dou in the infirmary Oubou Wa Seito-kai Ni Ataerareta Seitou Na Kenri Desu! - Momo calls all students to the gym Sensha-dou Koushinkyoku! Panzer Vor! - Eyecatch Sensha-dou To Wa Joshi To Shite No Michi Wo Kiwameru Koto Demo Arimasu! - IN-UNIVERSE Video Seito-kai, Hisou Na Ketsui To Tomo Ni Susumimasu! - The student council returns to the stage Riyuu Ga Arimasu... - Miho's flashbacks Iki Wo Koroshite Machi Buse Shimasu! - The student council is not impressed by "Incense Ceremony" Sensha-dou Anthem Desu! - Miho decides to try Ep 2: I'll Board The Tank! Gakuen-kan Wa Kyou Mo Yuusou Ni Unabara Wo Susumimasu! - So... aircraft carrier schools Sensha No Chishiki De Wa Dare Ni Mo Makemasen! - Yukari joins the group Iza! Shiai Ni Nozomimasu! - Forests, caves, lakes, and... rabbit cages? Sensha-dou Koushinkyoku! Panzer Vor! - Combat car wash! Watashi, Motemote De Komattemasu!? - Enjoying late-afternoon sun over the ocean Unreleased Track - IN-UNIVERSE Tank store ambient music Atarashii Asa No Hajimari Desu! - Miho's apartment; yes, she does live by herself The Battle Hymn Of The Republic - IN-UNIVERSE Hummed by Yukari Sensha Wo Kawaiku Decoration Shi Chaimasu! - Dinner with friends, made by friends Eikou No Sensha-dou Zenkoku Taikai Hajimarimasu! - Ami makes her dramatic entrance Sensha-dou To Wa Joshi To Shite No Michi Wo Kiwameru Koto Demo Arimasu! - Ami introduces herself Sensha, Norimasu! - "Google it, noob!" "First, you take off your clothes" Ouarai Joshi Gakuen Team Zenshin Shimasu! - Tanks, roll out! Iki Wo Koroshite Machi Buse Shimasu! - Shots fired! Ep 3: I'll Join The Fight! Watashi, Iya Na Yokan Ga Shimasu! - Let's take a tank over a suspension bridge, while under fire Sensha-dou Koushinkyoku! Panzer Vor! - Mako takes the wheel, or rather the sticks Sensha-dou Anthem Desu! - Ami gives her debriefing Sensha Wo Kawaiku Decoration Shi Chaimasu! - No tank is complete without cushions! Gakuen-kan Wa Kyou Mo Yuusou Ni Unabara Wo Susumimasu! - Nor banners and gold trim! Sensha, Norimasu! - "Line up in a column!" WHACK "Line up in a row!" Cut episode after Mako agrees to wake up early (15:50) OVA 3: Schoolship War! Konna Futsuu No Gakuen Seikatsutte Suteki Desu! - Lunch at the round bench deck place Sensha-dou To Wa Joshi To Shite No Michi Wo Kiwameru Koto Demo Arimasu! - The history of schoolships Sensha, Norimasu! - A trip to the top of the island Watashi, Motemote De Komattemasu!? - A very impressive view from above Sensha No Chishiki De Wa Dare Ni Mo Makemasen! - Engineering has all but an FTL drive at their disposal Sensha Wo Kawaiku Decoration Shi Chaimasu! - And the rest of the tour Tenkou Shite Kite Yokatta Desu! - The student council's private hot spring Kore Ga Yuujou Desu Ne! - Sunset in an open air hot spring Back to Ep 3 Iza! Shiai Ni Nozomimasu! - That is one hell of a wake up call! The British Grenadiers - St. Gloriana's school ship arrives Watashi, Iya Na Yokan Ga Shimasu! - Pre-match butterflies Ep 4: I'll Do My Best As Captain! Iza! Shiai Ni Nozomimasu! - The match begins! The British Grenadiers - Tanks and tea Sensha-dou Koushinkyoku! Panzer Vor! - Ep 1 flashforward The British Grenadiers - St. Gloriana closes in for the kill Ouarai Joshi Gakuen Team Zenshin Shimasu! - Operation More Sneaks begins Sensha-dou Koushinkyoku! Panzer Vor! - Side streets and elevators Kinpaku Suru Senkyou Desu! - On the run, outnumbered, and outgunned Teki Sensha Shingun Shite Kimasu! - The student council buys some time Ankou Ondo - IN-UNIVERSE Anglerfish Team gets its name Unreleased Track - IN-UNIVERSE Background before and during meeting Hana's mother Watashi, Kimemasu! - Hana stands up to her mother Kinou No Teki Wa Kyou No Tomo Desu! - The group returns just in time, much to Sodoko's annoyance The Battle Hymn Of The Republic - Saunders will be their first opponent OVA 1: Water War! Watashi-tachi, Sei Ippai Ganbarimasu! - Oh hey, a beach episode Outlet De Okaimono Shimasu! - "She said 'that's why' without actually giving a reason..." Watashi, Motemote De Komattemasu!? - Yes, every imaginable swimsuit means exactly that Sensha No Chishiki De Wa Dare Ni Mo Makemasen! - Tank-themed swimsuits Atarashii Asa No Hajimari Desu! - Mako tries some on, and "some" means "a lot" Unreleased Tracks - The other teams' swimsuits, possibly drum-only versions of existing tracks Konna Futsuu No Gakuen Seikatsutte Suteki Desu! - Everyone asks Miho what to get Sensha Wo Kawaiku Decoration Shi Chaimasu! - Momo's swimsuit that somehow stays on, Miho forgot one Watashi-tachi, Sei Ippai Ganbarimasu! - Beeeeaaaacccchh-RAIN! Ep 5: An Experienced Sherman Army Corps! Sensha Kissa Ni Kimashita! - IN-UNIVERSE Tank Café ambient music Iki Wo Koroshite Machi Buse Shimasu! - Maho and Erika show up Watashi, Kimemasu! - Student council is insistent they win, and Miho wishes she knew Saunders' lineup Kinou No Teki Wa Kyou No Tomo Desu! - Visiting Yukari's room Unreleased Track - IN-UNIVERSE Intro to Yukari's video M4 Sherman Chuu-sensha A GO! GO! - IN-UNIVERSE First half of the infiltration The Battle Hymn Of The Republic - IN-UNIVERSE Kay's briefing Otome No Tashinami Sensha-dou March! - IN-UNIVERSE Closing credits Minna Saikou No Tomodachi Desu! - Quality time with friends in Yukari's room Konna Futsuu No Gakuen Seikatsutte Suteki Desu! - (Slowed down, piano only) Team stays late for practice Cut episode after secret evening training (12:38) OVA 2: Survival War! Sensha No Chishiki De Wa Dare Ni Mo Makemasen! - Camping! Tenkou Shite Kite Yokatta Desu! - Yukari's military tents Kentou Wo Tataeaimasu! - (no trumpet) Setting up Yukari's tents Watashi-tachi, Sei Ippai Ganbarimasu! - Swimming montage! Sensha No Chishiki De Wa Dare Ni Mo Makemasen! - Yukari's rations Sensha Wo Kawaiku Decoration Shi Chaimasu! - "Meals Rejected by the Enemy" indeed Atarashii Asa No Hajimari Desu! - Making real food Ouarai Joshi Gakuen Team Zenshin Shimasu! - Anzu's slomo food making skills Minna Saikou No Tomodachi Desu! - A starlit dinner Back to Ep 5 Sensha-dou Koushinkyoku! Panzer Vor! - Said training montage, Yukari nailed Miho's sizes Kaikai-shiki Desu! - IN-UNIVERSE Final prep for the tournament Sensha No Chishiki De Wa Dare Ni Mo Makemasen! - Kay introduces herself Eikou No Sensha-dou Zenkoku Taikai Hajimarimasu! - IN-UNIVERSE Handshake before the match Otome No Tashinami Sensha-dou March! - Let the match begin! Teki Sensha Shingun Shite Kimasu! - Rabbit Team is in trouble Kinpaku Suru Senkyou Desu! - A perfect ambush Iza! Shiai Ni Nozomimasu! - Cell phone trumps radio Ep 6: The First Round Reaches Its Climax! Ouarai Joshi Gakuen Team Zenshin Shimasu! - Ambush replay Kinpaku Suru Senkyou Desu! - Following twenty whole seconds of awkward silence M4 Sherman Chuu-sensha A GO! GO! - Kay shows what true sensha-dou is all about U.S. Field Artillery March - Saunders reinforcements have arrived Watashi, Iya Na Yokan Ga Shimasu! - Ouarai is in a bit of a pinch Teki Sensha Shingun Shite Kimasu! - One shot, one kill Sensha-dou Anthem Desu! - Victory! We have victory! Sensen Wa Kouchaku Joutai Desu! - Emergency helicopter ride Ep 7: Next Up Is Anzio! Kore Ga Yuujou Desu Ne! - The long journey back to the ship Watashi, Kimemasu! - Miho learns of Mako's parents, and thinks of her own Sensha Wo Kawaiku Decoration Shi Chaimasu! - And Mako's back to normal... mostly Atarashii Asa No Hajimari Desu! - Lunch with the Panzer Minna Saikou No Tomodachi Desu! - Miho still struggles with her family's sensha-dou priorities Riyuu Ga Arimasu... - The flashback again, Miho explains Sensha-dou Anthem Desu! - Probably the first time anyone told Miho it was the right call Watashi, Iya Na Yokan Ga Shimasu! - Anchovy Sensha-dou Koushinkyoku! Panzer Vor! - More training! Gakuen-kan Wa Kyou Mo Yuusou Ni Unabara Wo Susumimasu! - Everyone has questions Kinou No Teki Wa Kyou No Tomo Desu! - And the questions get answered Sensha, Norimasu! - Tank hunting Iza! Shiai Ni Nozomimasu! - Panzer cannon and B1 bis found Iki Wo Koroshite Machi Buse Shimasu! - Searching for Saori and the first years Sensha-dou Koushinkyoku! Panzer Vor! - Defeating Anzio (scene can be entirely replaced by OVA) OVA 7: This Is The Full Anzio Battle! Funiculì, Funiculà - Welcome to Anzio Akiyama Yukari No Anzio-kou Sen-nyuu Daisakusen Desu! - IN-UNIVERSE Yukari's infiltration Tenkou Shite Kite Yokatta Desu! - Caesar puts her Italian to good use Sensha, Norimasu! - The mock battle begins Ouarai Joshi Gakuen Team Zenshin Shimasu! - Rabbit and Hippo Team pursue Anglerfish Tenkou Shite Kite Yokatta Desu! - Saori, expert chef Eikou No Sensha-dou Zenkoku Taikai Hajimarimasu! - IN-UNIVERSE Match introduction Kore Ga Yuujou Desu Ne! - Taka-chan and Hina-chan Kaikai-shiki Desu! - IN-UNIVERSE Set and ready to go Fiamme Nere - Avanti! Watashi, Iya Na Yokan Ga Shimasu! - Enemies spotted Fiamme Nere - The Type 89 gets to fight tanks worse than itself Kinpaku Suru Senkyou Desu! - A rather hectic battle Sensha-dou Koushinkyoku! Panzer Vor! - Go for the weak points! Sensha-dou Anthem Desu! - Round two clear! Funiculì, Funiculà - If that's a loss, a victory celebration must be crazy! Cut episode after credits (36:09) Ep 8: Against Pravda! Unreleased Track - IN-UNIVERSE - Katyusha and Darjeeling have tea Gakuen-kan Wa Kyou Mo Yuusou Ni Unabara Wo Susumimasu! - The B1 bis is ready to go Minna Saikou No Tomodachi Desu! - Happy memories with the student council Sensha Wo Kawaiku Decoration Shi Chaimasu! - Cold weather preparations Unreleased Track - Katyusha and Nonna make greet the team Iza! Shiai Ni Nozomimasu! - Blitzkrieg it is Katyusha - Sung by the same, and her troops Ouarai Joshi Gakuen Team Zenshin Shimasu! - Mako shows off her driving skills Kinpaku Suru Senkyou Desu! - Too much Blitzkrieg Teki Sensha Shingun Shite Kimasu! - It's a trap! Watashi, Iya Na Yokan Ga Shimasu! - Just as Miho accepts there are more important things than winning... Ep 9: It's A Desperate Situation! Oubou Wa Seito-kai Ni Ataerareta Seitou Na Kenri Desu! - Flashback with the student council Riyuu Ga Arimasu... - Not best morale boost Minna Saikou No Tomodachi Desu! - That's a much better one Cossack Lullaby - Sung by Nonna Yuki No Shingun - Sung by Yukari and Erwin Cut episode at 6:22 OVA 5: Snow War! (start at 1:54) Yuki No Shingun - Same part Sensha No Chishiki De Wa Dare Ni Mo Makemasen! - A short history of winter boots Cut episode at 5:34 Back to Ep 9 at 6:29 Cut episode at 7:07 Back to OVA 5 at 5:34 Yuki No Shingun - More of it Yuki No Shingun - A blizzard sets in Cut episode at 7:04 Back to Ep 9 at 7:07 Cut episode at 7:24 Back to OVA 5 at 7:04 Yuki No Shingun - The last part Cut episode at 13:25 Back to Ep 9 at 7:27 Polyushko-polye - The situation grows more desperate Ankou Ondo - IN-UNIVERSE Sung and danced by everyone Ouarai Joshi Gakuen Team Zenshin Shimasu! - Panzer Vor! Sensha-dou Koushinkyoku! Panzer Vor! - The student council shows what they're made of Teki Sensha Shingun Shite Kimasu! - Pedal to the metal, in the dark Katyusha - JS-2 shows up Kinpaku Suru Senkyou Desu! - Well that's certainly a cliffhanger Ep 10: She's A Classmate! Sensha-dou Anthem Desu! - V is for what? You're damn right it's "Victory"! Sensha-dou Koushinkyoku! Panzer Vor! - Time for team upgrades Himeta Omoi Ni Furemashita! - Hana's exploding tank flower arrangement Minna Saikou No Tomodachi Desu! - Hana's mother approves, Miho actually gives a good speech Ankou Ondo - IN-UNIVERSE Background at the Tonkatsu Restaurant Kinou No Teki Wa Kyou No Tomo Desu! - Katsu with the best of friends Gakuen-kan Wa Kyou Mo Yuusou Ni Unabara Wo Susumimasu! - Friends of all your enemies indeed Iki Wo Koroshite Machi Buse Shimasu! - Captain and Vice-Captain showdown Watashi, Kimemasu! - Koume Akeboshi seems far too nice to still be at Black Forest Ouarai Joshi Gakuen Team Zenshin Shimasu! - "Let's do our best." Iza! Shiai Ni Nozomimasu! - What a nice tank formation Erika - Her namesake song Ep 11: It's A Fierce Battle! Watashi, Iya Na Yokan Ga Shimasu! - Black Forest advances Iza! Shiai Ni Nozomimasu! - Operation Smokey Otome No Tashinami Sensha-dou March! - Operation Biker Gang Sensha-dou To Wa Joshi To Shite No Michi Wo Kiwameru Koto Demo Arimasu! - Hilltop defence Teki Sensha Shingun Shite Kimasu! - Black Forest tightens the noose Sensha-dou Koushinkyoku! Panzer Vor! - Operation Baiter is a resounding success! Iki Wo Koroshite Machi Buse Shimasu! - Rabbit Team is in trouble Sensha-dou Anthem Desu! - Those vocals just make it that much better Ouarai Joshi Gakuen Team Zenshin Shimasu! - Next stop: Downtown Panzerlied - The Maus Ep 12: This Fight Won't Be Dismissed! Iki Wo Koroshite Machi Buse Shimasu! - The Maus is damn near invincible Sensha-dou Koushinkyoku! Panzer Vor! - That operation is too crazy to even get a name Ouarai Joshi Gakuen Team Zenshin Shimasu! - Operation Dizzy Wander begins Sensha-dou To Wa Joshi To Shite No Michi Wo Kiwameru Koto Demo Arimasu! - Distraction teams working well Kinpaku Suru Senkyou Desu! - One on one duel, guarded by one hell of a "You Shall Not Pass"! Sensen Wa Kouchaku Joutai Desu! - "This one shot... this shot will carry everyone's feelings." Sensha-dou Anthem Desu! - Goddammit I look like Momo-chan now. Cut episode after Shiho claps and fade to black (22:11) Back to OVA 7 Akiyama Yukari No Anzio-kou Sen-nyuu Daisakusen Desu! - Well done, Anzio Back to Ep 12 OVA 6: Banquet War! Minna Saikou No Tomodachi Desu! - Momo's long speech Watashi-tachi, Sei Ippai Ganbarimasu! - Cheers! Sensha Wo Kawaiku Decoration Shi Chaimasu! - Congratulations letters Seito-kai, Hisou Na Ketsui To Tomo Ni Susumimasu! - The student council Imperial March strikes back! Tenkou Shite Kite Yokatta Desu! - And the prizes are... Eikou No Sensha-dou Zenkoku Taikai Hajimarimasu! - IN-UNIVERSE Mallard Team Unreleased Track - IN-UNIVERSE Mallard's performance Eikou No Sensha-dou Zenkoku Taikai Hajimarimasu! - IN-UNIVERSE Leopon Team Unreleased Track - IN-UNIVERSE Leopon's performance Eikou No Sensha-dou Zenkoku Taikai Hajimarimasu! - IN-UNIVERSE Anteater Team Unreleased Track - IN-UNIVERSE Anteater's performance Eikou No Sensha-dou Zenkoku Taikai Hajimarimasu! - IN-UNIVERSE Rabbit Team Sports News Wa Kyou Mo Sensha-dou Wo Houjiteimasu! - IN-UNIVERSE Rabbit's performance Eikou No Sensha-dou Zenkoku Taikai Hajimarimasu! - IN-UNIVERSE Duck Team Sensha Wo Kawaiku Decoration Shi Chaimasu! - IN-UNIVERSE Duck's performance Eikou No Sensha-dou Zenkoku Taikai Hajimarimasu! - IN-UNIVERSE Hippo Team Unreleased Track - IN-UNIVERSE Hippo's performance Eikou No Sensha-dou Zenkoku Taikai Hajimarimasu! - IN-UNIVERSE Anglerfish Team Unreleased Track - IN-UNIVERSE Anglerfish's performance Eikou No Sensha-dou Zenkoku Taikai Hajimarimasu! - IN-UNIVERSE Turtle Team Unreleased Track - IN-UNIVERSE Turtle's performance Sensha Wo Kawaiku Decoration Shi Chaimasu! - Banzai! Category:Blog posts